


天文特征

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, yermseul - Relationship





	天文特征

【01】

“听说新来了个校医。”

金艺琳停下转动着的笔杆，回过头，看向身后的男生：“原来那个呢？”

“怀孕啦，怀孕。”右侧的女生伸出手比划，“上次见到她的时候肚子都这么大了。”

“无所谓啦，反正大家一般都会去大医务室找那个男医生不是么。”左侧的男生挠了挠头发。

“但是……”后座男生的语气变得兴奋起来，“好像这个比较漂亮。”

跟随着哼唱的歌曲节奏，金艺琳一蹦一跳地踏下台阶。

白色的身影在眼前一晃而过，她停了下来。

好像是之前他们提到的那个新校医。

她想看看这个人的脸。

转身时一不小心失去平衡，金艺琳低声惊呼。

其实站不稳的她只需后退一步就好。

没想到的是，新校医的长相没看见，身手倒是十分敏捷。她听到金艺琳出声后迅速回头，伸手一把抓住她的手臂。

“是挺可爱的。”看着校医的脸，金艺琳呆呆地想。然后下一秒就感觉到自己被卡在台阶上的脚正在以诡异的角度旋转。

“啊——”金艺琳的惨叫声回荡在整个楼梯间。

康涩琪非常焦虑。

恐怕再也找不到第二个在实习第一天就把学生搞成骨折的校医了。

急急忙忙带着眼泪都涌出来了的女孩直接去了医院，路上康涩琪觉得自己也快哭了。

处理好后学生父亲匆匆赶到，愧疚难当的康涩琪低下头准备道歉。

“是我自己没站稳，”学生还发着抖的声音先冒了出来，“医生一直在帮忙照顾我。”

康涩琪懵了。

父亲数落几句女儿的不小心后对旁边的校医表示谢意，康涩琪惊慌地直摆手：“您不要这样，是我……”

话没说完，康涩琪和学生对上了眼睛。女孩使了个略显凶狠的眼色，康涩琪立刻吓到闭嘴。她婉拒了对方的搭车邀请，目送女孩和父亲一起离开。

金艺琳艰难地坐上车座。

有别的补偿方法。她默默在心里打起算盘。

当第二天金艺琳拄着拐杖踏进小校医务室的时候，康涩琪差点要站起来给她鞠躬了。

金艺琳在康涩琪出声前赶紧把手上的铝罐塞到对方手里，带着灿烂的笑容：“昨天真是谢谢医生了。这是谢礼。”

康涩琪更自责了：“都怪我……”

“没有的事，”金艺琳大度地挥手，“要是没有医生我还不知道会怎么样呢！”

康涩琪被金姓同学的善解人意深深感动了。

在金艺琳期待的眼神中，她迅速打开罐装咖啡的拉环，仰起头喝了一大口。

然后，她的脸一瞬间皱了起来。

见到金艺琳惊讶的样子，康涩琪有些不好意思地解释：“我，我不太能喝苦的……”

金艺琳忍不住笑出来。怎么觉得对面这个人才更像个高中生。

康涩琪一脸内疚：“金同学就为了给我这个特地跑过来真是太不好意思了……”

“不是的不是的，我有件事想拜托医生，”金艺琳摆出可怜的表情，“现在我们班在上体育课，我没地方去，可以在医生这里待着吗？”

康涩琪义不容辞：“当然了！金同学什么时候来都可以的！”

“医生您什么时候都在这里吗？”

“这样好了，我把手机号给你，任何时候要来如果我不在就直接找我！”

金艺琳开心地说着谢谢接着爬上病床。

存号码联系人的时候，金艺琳犹豫了一下，把已经打好的“康医生”三个字一格格删掉，换了个更长的名字。

“单纯的造成损害的人”。

【02】

时间一长康涩琪渐渐觉出不对了。

金艺琳在医务室待的时间越来越长，长到康涩琪几乎有种金艺琳每天都不上课的错觉。不仅如此，本来人就少的医务室被金艺琳这么一占快彻底没人来了。而金艺琳对此不以为耻反以为荣。

“你看，要是没有我你怎么办啊？”成功挡掉一个男生的金艺琳得意地说。

“我看看你的脚，”康涩琪选择无视，“快好了吧？”

“干嘛，想赶我走？”犀利的眼神刺过来。

“不是啊，你要是想来都可以……”话刚出口康涩琪就后悔了。

“谢谢康医生！”金艺琳是不会客气的。

“金同学你也快成年了吧？”康涩琪换了个方向。

“还有两年呢，两年！”

“两年也不算长啦……也就是说，你快要变成大人了嘛。”

“二十岁就是大人了吗？大家总是说成人怎么样怎么样的，”金艺琳眼睛离开了手机的游戏界面，“可是，十九岁的最后一天和二十岁的第一天又有什么差别呢？”

“……可能真的没什么差别吧，”康涩琪反倒被说愣了，“但你可以喝酒了。”

“那我能和你一起吗？”

“呃，好……”

完败。

过了一会儿，康涩琪从厚厚的医学书籍中抬起头，看向闭目养神的金艺琳，突然有点好奇。

“金同学喜欢什么样的男生啊？”

“我？”

“嗯。”

“我不喜欢帅的。”

“那有具体的理想型吗？”

“有啊。”

“谁？”

“赵寅成。”

“……不喜欢帅的？”康涩琪不可置信。

“对啊。”金艺琳一本正经。

康涩琪无奈。

“那医生喜欢什么样的人呢？”

康涩琪想了想：“我喜欢的就是那种，对所有人都很好的人。”

“你自己不就是吗？还是说那种，坏人啊？”

“可能是？以前一个认识的姐姐还跟我说不要喜欢上坏男人。”

“她说的对。”

“嗯？”

“你不要喜欢上坏男人。”金艺琳语气意外认真起来。

康涩琪笑出声：“明明还是个小孩子，在跟我讲什么啊？”

“刚刚还说我要成年了！”金艺琳不服气。

“不过人一般也不太会真的和理想型交往啦。”康涩琪的视线重新回到书页上。

原本康涩琪还担心金艺琳是受了欺负或是为了逃避学习，可观察了一段时间后发现人家在学校还挺受欢迎，在医务室也常常拿书出来温习，到了上课时间也会手忙脚乱地赶去上课。

所以只是把这里当作免费的休息室而已。

康涩琪读完一整章书后闭上眼活动脖子，睁眼就看到金艺琳在那边躺着，一只手拿着小说，另一只手一直在摸脖子。

康涩琪走到床前：“你把手拿开。”

“干嘛？”

金艺琳警觉的样子让康涩琪好气又好笑：“都说了不会赶你走了。再说了，我又不会害你。”

“那可不一定……”这么说着的金艺琳还是老老实实把手放了下去。

康涩琪凑近看了看女孩皮肤上发红的地方，转身回到桌前，打开抽屉，从瓶瓶罐罐里拎出一个来。

金艺琳注视着康涩琪认真的侧脸。

康涩琪涂药的动作有点笨拙，不太像她以前见过的医生。

“你脸上这是怎么回事？”收起棉签的康涩琪皱眉。

金艺琳意识到康涩琪指的是自己脸上的那道疤：“啊……我妹妹小时候抓的。”

“……你好像还挺开心的哦。”

“刚开始是不怎么高兴啦，但现在有种，就是到死为止都带着家人留下痕迹的感觉。你明白吗？”

康涩琪笑着摇了摇头，然后就被金艺琳拉着一起打了几局手机游戏。

其实除去有时突然的情绪起伏，这位同学还是很可爱的。

【03】

果然，脚伤好了的金艺琳并没有降低来做客的频率。

康涩琪跟着也习惯了。

金艺琳才是真的没有想到。

每天光明正大的去医务室偷懒，她一直在猜康涩琪的底线在哪里。

然而康涩琪就算是抗议也是弱弱的，被她一反驳就直接熄了火。

脾气也太好了点。

康涩琪在同学间人气高的原因也无非是长相和性格。金艺琳天天尽力霸占医务室也没能完全阻断其他人拜访的脚步。

有些人一看就是来套近乎的，无耻！金艺琳忿忿不平。

完全忘记了她始终对外宣称是康医生盛情邀请自己每天去医务室的。

“为什么不让我去？”金艺琳瞪着眼睛。

“不是……你为什么要去啊？”康涩琪一脸问号。

她只是在电话里和人约好晚上出去看星星，被金艺琳听到，硬要让自己带她一起去。

“去见男朋友？”金艺琳冷不丁来了一句。

“不是啊。”

“……肯定是去见男朋友！不然为什么不让我去？”

“好啦好啦，”康涩琪软化，“不是不能带你，但我们会到很晚，你回家不方便。”

“反正明天周六，住你那里不就行了。”

“我租的房子很小……”

“我睡地板啊。”

“……那怎么跟你家人讲啊？”

“我讲一声就好了，只是到时候他们可能会找你确认。反正我把你的电话留给我爸妈了。”

“等一下……”

就这样愉快地决定了。

一放学金艺琳就冲到了医务室。康涩琪已经换好私服在那里等她了。

金艺琳呆了几秒。她第一次见到没有穿白大褂的康涩琪。

“走吧。”康涩琪把手放进外套口袋。

离康涩琪与友人约定好的时间还有好一会儿，于是两人先回到康涩琪住处。

自己吵着要来的金艺琳这时候倒是有些开始紧张：“她们是什么样的人啊？”

康涩琪翻着柜子：“都是性格很好的人，你不用担心啦。”

她撕开一包饼干，先塞了一片到金艺琳嘴里：“先吃点东西，晚上去了还有。”

康涩琪吃起来的速度比金艺琳快得多。

金艺琳转头，看到饼干屑沾在对方嘴边上。

康涩琪恰好也看了过来：“沾东西了吗？”

她露出调笑的神色：“我用嘴帮你擦干净吧？”

“......我还是接着吃吧。”康涩琪差点噎住。

“那个地方那么远真的不会不安全么？”金艺琳认真的问。

“不会，我们以前也去过几次的。但比起安全问题我更担心的是……你应该真的会觉得很无聊。”

“无聊……那你现在陪我玩好了！”

就这么又被拉进了金艺琳的日常游戏里。

只是简单的抛硬币猜正反，但是赌注比较奇怪。

“谁输的话……亲对方脸一下！”

康涩琪表示反对。

康涩琪反对无效。

可先输的金艺琳反倒别扭起来。

康涩琪见状玩心大起，偏要往金艺琳身上靠。金艺琳大喊大叫手脚乱挥，康涩琪好不容易才按住她的手，顺势压到她身上。

“你敢不敢再这样了？嗯？”

康涩琪这么一低头，金艺琳这么一挣扎。

真碰上了。

两个人同时僵住了。

“抱、抱歉，我搞错了。”康涩琪猛地从金艺琳身上弹开了。

“我知道，这种事情有时候会发生的。”金艺琳坐起来，表情多少也有点不自然。

事实上只不过是简单的触碰罢了。没什么了不起。

至于碰在脸颊和碰在嘴唇上的差别，大概就像是十九岁最后一天和二十岁第一天吧。

所以对金艺琳来说没有什么分别。

“你不会从来没亲过别人吧？”金艺琳揶揄手足无措的医生。

“才不是！”康涩琪声音都激动到变了，还是不怎么敢直视金艺琳的眼睛。

金艺琳看着这样的康涩琪，慢慢笑了出来。

她忽然想到，对所有人都很好的人也不一定非得是男生吧？

【04】

声称自己熟悉路的康涩琪带着金艺琳走岔了好几次才终于找到了正确的方向。

另外三个人在空地冲着她们两个招手。

“涩琪你怎么这么慢？”

在来的路上康涩琪给金艺琳大概说明了一下。

大学时期被奇怪学妹拉进的四人社团，不同专业互不认识的四人，准备期末考试期间莫名被报名了社团表演，硬凑的社团节目，四人突击排练到深夜在回宿舍的路上精神失常大笑不止。

“结果拉我们进去的人反而不在社团里。我还是第一个被拉进去的，”康涩琪苦笑，“明明有正经的天文社和料理社了，我们这个什么'红丝绒蛋糕研究协会兼天体运行观察社'怎么可能招到人嘛！”

“那你那个学妹是怎么说服你们加入社团的啊？”金艺琳不解。

“……长得好看。”

名义上是社团活动，可金艺琳看来就是几个朋友约着找片空地野餐罢了，毕竟恐怕没有哪个正经天文观测团体是挑阴天出门的。

除了康涩琪在那边纠结金艺琳叫她们三个姐姐叫自己医生有没有乱了辈分，另外三人见到金艺琳后互相做完自我介绍都毫不拘谨。金艺琳就坐在康涩琪旁边默默吃东西，听着四个人边吃边聊，聊到过去时笑个不停。

说真的，有一点羡慕。

朴秀荣忽然转头看向金艺琳，问：“你要入社吗？”

“我？”

“对啊，”孙胜完笑着说，“我们从来没招过人。第一次有人和我们一起活动。艺琳你想加入我们吗？”

裴柱现也笑着看向她。

“好……好啊。”金艺琳受宠若惊。

“好神奇啊。毕业这么久了，我们这个实际上已经消失了的社团居然还会有未成年的新入社员。”朴秀荣躺了下去，孙胜完顺手给她整理了下衣服。

“可能这是我们近几年最后一次社团活动了吧。金同学你很幸运。”康涩琪翘起嘴角。刚刚金艺琳也听到她们聊到工作调动未来规划之类的话题。

和她们待在一起的康涩琪和平时不太一样。

虽然原本就没怎么把她当做大人看，但在这几个人身边的时候，康涩琪会撒娇会耍赖，更像个小孩子了。

金艺琳无意间看到康涩琪的眼睛里有什么东西在闪动。

她喝水时余光瞥见康涩琪对着裴柱现伸出手又缩回去。今晚这个动作出现过不止一次了。

过了一会儿，打着瞌睡的康涩琪靠在了裴柱现肩膀上，清醒过来后立刻移开坐直甩了甩头。

金艺琳垂下眼睛。

她好像突然明白了什么。

没错。对所有人都很好的人也不一定非得是男生。

是她会错意了。

此次社团活动因为突然降雨而紧急终止。匆匆收拾好东西拥抱告别，康涩琪拉着金艺琳狂奔去赶终班地铁。

“怪不得没人加社团……什么天文现象啊连颗星星都没有！”在地铁站气喘吁吁的金艺琳忍不住说。

“其实也不是完全没有人的……当时有好多人想追柱现姐姐，要来社团，被姐姐全部拒绝了，所以才一个人都没有。”康涩琪抹了抹脸上的水迹。

晚间的地铁人也不少。康涩琪找到两个空座和金艺琳一起坐下。

没过多久，金艺琳感受到对面的西装男一直盯着自己的目光。她低头发现白色校服衬衫因为被雨水淋湿而贴在了身上，露出内衣的痕迹。

西装男的眼神肆无忌惮地停在金艺琳身上。这让她觉得很不舒服。

她不知道该作何反应，只能下意识靠紧了康涩琪。

康涩琪有些疑惑地看了她一眼，转回头时才看到对面男人毫不掩饰的眼神，明白过来。

康涩琪起身。金艺琳吓了一跳，条件反射般地扯住康涩琪的裤子边缘。

然而下一秒康涩琪的外套被用力扣在了金艺琳身上。金艺琳不由自主地缩了一下，仰起头。

康涩琪转向金艺琳，在她身前站定，拉住吊环，上半身向着金艺琳的方向稍微前倾，冲着她笑了一下。

金艺琳的手抓得更紧了些。

披在自己身上的外套是被淋湿的一面——这件事还是等一下再告诉她吧。

好像有点大人的样子了。

【05】

“和我一起还好，以后一个人的话晚上不要随便出来哦。”康涩琪把钥匙插进锁孔。

“……嗯。”

“你睡床里面吧。”康涩琪把毛巾递给刚洗完澡的金艺琳。

看着金艺琳发愣的表情，康涩琪拍了拍她的脑袋：“你难道以为我真的会让你睡地上吗？”

“我今天有点累，可能会打呼噜。”躺在床铺边缘的康涩琪盖好被子。

单人床两人睡还是挤了点。

“为什么所有人都喜欢你啊。”金艺琳把脸蒙在被子里闷声说

“哪有……”

“以后有机会的话一起去旅行吧。”金艺琳从被子里冒出头来，戳了戳另一个人的后背。

“嗯？嗯……好啊，有机会……”康涩琪快睡着了。

早上醒来的康涩琪费力把缠上来的金艺琳从身上扯下去。

“早上好——”

“什么早上好啊……昨天晚上你把我被子都抢走了！”

起床后两人简单吃过早饭，康涩琪把金艺琳送到家门口。

“我要走啦。”

“再见。”金艺琳挥挥手。

“嗯……其实，”康涩琪摸了摸自己的鼻子，“我的实习快要结束了。”

看着呆住的金艺琳，康涩琪快速后退离开：“那就等你上学再见了。”

康涩琪在学校的最后一天到了。

“那以后就不能来保健室和你打游戏偷懒了……”金艺琳忽然发作，“她就不能再生个孩子么？”她自己也知道这句话太过无理取闹。

“你要累死人家啊？”康涩琪笑，“再说我实习时间本来就不长。”

“你舍不得我吧？”康涩琪整理着书架。

“干嘛？”

“你不挽留我一下吗？”

“不要。反正你一定会走。”

“试试看嘛。”

“切，”金艺琳一只脚迈出房间，“我，不，要。”

她才不要等到那些同学们来和他们一起跟康涩琪告别。

之后大家都变得忙了起来。

意外的是，金艺琳与五人社团其他三名成员见面反倒更多些。

和康涩琪见了几面之后这个人就彻底没了影。说是去当什么国际志愿者，在国内的时间骤然减少。神奇的是每次回国都和金艺琳的空闲时间恰好错过。

“现在我没几天就出去和柱现姐姐约个饭，你人到底哪里去了啊？”金艺琳忍无可忍，“你不会是故意躲我吧？”

“怎么可能！”电话里的康涩琪喊冤，“我也觉得很奇怪啊！”

久而久之，金艺琳常常会忘记康涩琪这个人的存在。

大学入学社团招人的时候忽然想起自己曾经加入过一个早就已经不存在了的社团。

她在休息日几次想要联系康涩琪最后还是作罢。

好像也并没有什么非见不可的理由。

在十九岁的最后一天康涩琪邮来了个小包裹。

金艺琳拆开，拿出一条特色鲜明的手链和某个国家的风景明信片。

“祝贺你要迎接和今天没什么分别的明天了。”

转到反面。

“P.S. 手链是我在路上捡的。”

拉开距离后，在别人的叙述中，康涩琪的形象反而变得比当时更加清晰。

“涩琪不可能故意不见你啦，她很在意你的。那条手链，是她跑了两条街给你买的。跟我说差点就赶不上你的生日了。你收到之后对她说不好看她是真的有点受打击，还让我趁你睡觉的时候给你戴在手上……还好你之后戴上了，”孙胜完吐槽，“她之前还说你对大家都一样好……除了对她。”

“等等，你确定她说的是我？”

金艺琳当众大笑起来，孙胜完摸不清头脑。

临走时，金艺琳想起那个一直没想明白的事情。

“当时她为什么不敢碰柱现姐姐？”

“你发现了？”孙胜完有些讶异然后笑了，“姐姐胆子小，大学有一次涩琪吓姐姐，结果被凶了。所以从那之后再也不敢随便碰了。”

金艺琳听完之后乐了半天。

【06】

在某个晴朗的下午，金艺琳在日本街头和一瘸一拐的康涩琪目光交汇时，两个人都愣了几秒，然后同时笑了出来。

“逮到你了。”金艺琳笑着说。

“你怎么都没有变过啊，”走进咖啡馆的金艺琳不由得感叹，“笨手笨脚这点都没变……参加个研讨会都能扭到脚。”

“我是被人撞到了好不好！”康涩琪不平。

点单时金艺琳要了份刨冰。康涩琪选了咖啡。

“不加糖。”康涩琪补了一句。

金艺琳眉毛跳了一下，想说什么又忍住了。

“还是觉得十九岁的最后一天和二十岁的第一天是一样的吗？”

“一样……”金艺琳忽然改了口，“或许还是有点区别吧。”

“现在你可以和我一起喝酒了。”康涩琪弯起眼睛。

当康涩琪抬起咖啡杯凑近嘴边的时候，金艺琳不自觉屏住了呼吸。

“我长大了，可以喝苦的了。”放下杯的康涩琪仿佛料到了金艺琳的反应，带着小小炫耀的语气和笑容。

所以特意在自己面前点了咖啡吗？

超级幼稚。

“你有跟理想型交往吗？”康涩琪问。

“我么......算是有吧。”

“赵寅成！？”

“嗯，赵寅成。”金艺琳正色。

然后一起笑了。

“那时候就真的一点都不想留下来吗？”金艺琳用舌头舔了舔被冰到的牙齿。

“我要是真留下来，你天天找我玩还想不想好好升学了啊？”

“呵，开玩笑，我那么聪明。”

“不过你要是挽留我一下我说不定就真的不走了呢。”康涩琪眨眨眼。

“……真的假的？你真会留下吗？”

“假的，”试图装严肃的康涩琪破功，“因为就算我不走，你也会走啊。”

“我就知道。”金艺琳翻了个白眼。

“所以……”

所以不管怎么样她们都是要分开的。

“所以你怎么求我我都不会留下的哈哈哈！”康涩琪笑得格外欠打。

“自恋，谁要留你！”金艺琳气愤地挖起一大勺冰塞到康涩琪嘴里。

“我用嘴帮你擦干净吧。”金艺琳指着对方嘴边的残渣。

康涩琪笑得差点停不下来：“我居然猜到了你要讲什么。”

讲到后来，金艺琳都有点头晕了。某个瞬间，她错觉自己和医生又回到了高中的那个医务室。耳机里的英文听力，仿佛下一秒就会响起上课铃声，拉开窗帘从窗户探出头就能看到操场上玩闹的学生，康涩琪坐在书桌前看书，咬着指甲皱眉小声念着难懂的医学词汇。两人面对面打游戏聊天，合力杀死百无聊赖的时间。什么都没发生，什么都没变过。

然而最后她还是没有和康涩琪喝酒。

搀扶康涩琪坐上出租车的时候，她的手搭在金艺琳的肩膀。

康涩琪的声音从金艺琳耳边钻了进去：“很辛苦吧？”

金艺琳以为是指自己扶她这件事：“没有啦，还好。”

康涩琪自然地抬起手，轻轻揉了揉她的后脑勺。

“我们艺琳也长大了啊。”

只有这个时候金艺琳才感觉到鼻腔里涌上一股酸意。

“这么晚了你就不要走了，委屈一下跟我挤一张床吧。”一回去康涩琪就立刻躺倒在床，“但是今天不要抢我被子啊。”

金艺琳放下包，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“明天本来想去动物园的……”康涩琪翻了个身，趴在床上。

“不去了吗？”

“嗯，不去了。”

“为什么？”

“好像要下雨，我腿这样有点不方便吧。”

“穿拖鞋不就好了，”完全没有因果关系的回答，明明感觉会更不方便，“我和你一起穿再一起去啊。定好闹钟早点出发嘛。”

康涩琪也只是愣愣，然后点头说好。

她总是这样。不管金艺琳说什么她都会笑着点头说好。

“那我们这样算不算一起旅行啊？”金艺琳换上拖鞋。

“嗯？……可能算吧。”

等金艺琳收拾的差不多了，康涩琪在那边没了动静。

金艺琳凝视着康涩琪，吞咽了几下后，缓缓开口：

“其实我当时什么都不知道。那种事情有时候会发生，不过不会发生在你身上。如果是别人你才不会去打那种赌。”

“你对待我大概从来就没有过什么'搞错了'的时候。”

“但我想有件事你应该也不知道。”

“那个时候的‘所有人’里，也有我。”

康涩琪一动不动地趴在床上。

金艺琳看着面前这个人的耳朵渐渐泛起粉红色。

明明没有喝酒也没有很热。

现在康涩琪到底有没有睡着有没有听懂，今晚她会不会抢被子，明天早上到底要几点起床……这些事情对金艺琳来说好像都变得不那么重要了。

她微笑起来。

她没有会错意。她想。

那不是她会错意。

END.


End file.
